


work of art

by geomjeongsun



Series: whispers between the sheets [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/F, Finger Sucking, Leashes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geomjeongsun/pseuds/geomjeongsun
Summary: Bora's fingers itched to draw her, to paint her beautiful form whenever she saw her. Siyeon was a work of art and Bora knew every single curve, knew how and where to touch for the exact reaction she wanted.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: whispers between the sheets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862854
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	work of art

Bora slowly pushed two fingers between Siyeon's lips, watching them slowly disappear as the blue-haired girl hollowed out her cheeks, tongue already swiping over her skin. She was kneeling in front of her, wrists bound to her ankles behind her back, the dark blue leash and collar they often used attached to her neck. Bora smiled, both seeing and feeling her eagerly sucking her fingers. 

"You look beautiful."

And Siyeon truly did. Her blue hair was tied up in half a bun, holding the shorter strands of hair at the front of her face up so she wouldn't be annoyed by them. The collar's color matched the electric blue of her hair perfectly, the tone just a tight bit darker, calmer. She wore the same bright red lipstick Bora had gifted her a few weeks ago, the red on her lips as well as the one surrounding her eyes in carefully painted eyeshadow contrasted the otherwise cool palette, dipping it in something warm. 

Bora's artistic side was itching to draw her, to simply stand up, gently ask Siyeon to stay still, and just sketch her in that exact pose, bound up, at her submission. Her inner eye already traced the lines she'd need to draw, already had chosen the exact pigments she would use to portray and replicate the red and blue that just so perfectly made up Siyeon. A perfect balance between hot and cold.

A soft moan escaped Siyeon's plump lips, the taller woman shifting on her knees, naked skin rubbing against each other as she searched for that minuscule amount of friction she would gain. Her tongue moved around Bora's fingers faster, head slowly bobbing back and down as she took both fingers into her mouth, lips brushing against Bora's knuckles every time. She looked up at her through thick black lashes, eyes pouting and big, full of adoration and love. 

How Siyeon could make something so dirty as finger-sucking look and seem so ethereal, so elegant, would forever stay a mystery for Bora.

Once more she felt that one very specific type of need, every cell in her body screaming at her to get up and retrieve her sketch kit as well as the watercolors she so loved to use. With a last push against Siyeon, the latter slightly gagging at the unexpected stronger and quicker intrusion, she slipped her fingers out, a strand of saliva connecting her fingernails to the slightly agape red lips. Bora was in a trance, tracing the plump flesh with her fingertips, gliding over the red in soft circles accompanied by Siyeon's impossibly quiet whimpers.

As much as she wanted to allow her fingers to slip back inside, to welcome the warmth of Siyeon's mouth, she wanted to draw even more. Add another piece to the growing collection of forever captured moments of Siyeon, from her sitting and playing with their Russian Blue, a small but very cuddly cat named Jiu, to her sitting at her PC, writing and singing, creating her unique music. Bora cupped Siyeon's cheek and leaned forward, choosing to kneel in front of Siyeon, suddenly smaller once more.

She searched her eyes for a second and pressed forward, capturing Siyeon's lips in a bruising kiss, letting her teeth drag over her, stimulating the blood flow with her light bite. She pressed harder against Siyeon, kissing her stronger and stronger, trying to simply take all of her, feel all of her at once. Siyeon nearly stumbled back even with both her hands and feet bound had Bora not gripped the leash tighter and pulled her back against her. 

Siyeon moaned, impossibly loud and lewd, when their lips parted. She panted slightly, shifting more on her legs, thighs tightening over and over again. Bora noticed and smiled, cupping Siyeon's cheek again as she tutted exaggeratedly, berating Siyeon. 

"Now now, patience wolfie."

Siyeon whined again, a choked, high-pitched sound that did nothing to describe just how high-strung and needy she was for relief. She had gotten so close to that sweet, sweet moment before only to be denied the final jump every single time. She was nearly going insane from want.

Bora, still on her knees, allowed her free hand to trace the curves of Siyeon's body, memorizing the swell of her breasts and slight bumps of her shadowed abs. Reaching further down soft, trimmed curly hair met her when she cupped Siyeon, feeling her extreme heat as well as the wetness covering every single inch of her. Bora took her time, lazily swiping two of her fingers along Siyeon's folds, head rested in the crook of Siyeon's neck to hear her quiet whimpers and moans, to relish in her whines and sighs whenever the palm of her hand would brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance.

"Please."

Siyeon repeated the word over and over again, a broken mantra falling from her lips so often and frequently it turned into an unintelligible string of words. Bora loved it. She loved every second of it. She loved how much Siyeon trusted her and also loved how much she wanted her, how every stroke of her fingers was something she craved. Hips began to cant up, rocking against Bora's hand more and more as Siyeon's breath quickened.

"Please Bora."

She smiled. She knew Siyeon would be able to take more, knew that she actually wanted it, begged for it. So she retracted her hand, resting it on Siyeon's waist to hold her still, hindering her from bringing herself over the edge by grinding down into her legs.

"Bora," Siyeon choked out.

"I want to draw you," Bora whispered into Siyeon's ear, gently tugging at her leash, "If you listen well I'll make you come as many times as you wish after this."

Siyeon perked up at this and once again her wife reminded her of a wolf, portraying the same antics a pup would when hearing playtime would soon arrive. As much as she had liked to tease her for it when they first met, as much had she grown to love it, finding it incredibly endearing how wide Siyeon's smile would suddenly get, her head slightly tilted with her eyes disappearing in small crescents.

"As many as I want?"

"As many as you want, I promise." 

Bora pressed a soft kiss against the tip of Siyeon's nose and stood up, leaving their shared bedroom to enter her atelier, quickly searching her desk for the needed materials. Picking up first her sketchbook, then the one soft pencil she liked the most and then ultimately somehow managed to hold her aquarels between her chin and clavicle as she strode back, allowing the tools to gently bounce on the bed.

She was so used to Siyeon, so comfortable around her, that it took her no second thought to sit down on the bed, cross-legged with the paper in her lap. Siyeon bit her lip, her breathing impossibly fast still as she had to calm down from her almost-orgasm, one of many that night.

Bora grinned and picked up the pencil, pressing it against the paper, watching the dark-gray line it left behind. A second stroke brought slight definition to Siyeon's jaw, slowly traveling down to her breasts. Bora took her time to shade them, wanting to capture them just right. Only Siyeon's heavier breathing and the scratch of graphite against paper filled the room. Bora looked up every once in a while, smiling at Siyeon's obedient form, sending her a kiss and wink every once in a while. Once she was satisfied with the results she got an idea. After a tap of the pencil's butt against her chin she kneeled in front of Siyeon again, the latter curiously following her movements with pitch-black eyes.

Bora smirked and closed her lips around Siyeon's breast, palming the other, grazing nimble fingers over the soft flesh. Siyeon squirmed under her touch, arching her back so she could press more of herself closer to Bora, never wanting the feeling to disappear. Bora, as with most things, took her time to pleasure her, rolling and slightly tugging at the more sensitive areas, flicking her tongue over others. She loved listening to Siyeon's reactions, loved feeling her strain against the restraints whenever Bora bit down and sucked, leaving small, slightly painful red marks. 

"Bora," Siyeon whispered.

It wasn't a whine, no beg no nothing, simply her saying Bora's name in the most beautiful way Bora had ever heard. Her heart clenched and she surged up, kissing Siyeon.

"Back to drawing," Bora grinned.

This time Siyeon groaned, sagging a bit on her spot, grinding down every so slightly. 

"I'm really close."

"That's the point."

Bora chuckled and picked her paper up once more, adding the finishing touches to the pose itself. It was no masterpiece per se, she herself was much too aroused to truly focus and get into the needed headspace for that, but it was a rather good capture of the moment, of Siyeon's expression as she needily stared at her especially. She opened the small set of aquarels, dipping the water brush into the darkest bright red she could find and began adding saturated shadows in accurate places to highlight the curve of Siyeon's bound body. A truly brighter, more pigmented red followed, building the makeup around her eyes with bold strokes. Bora took her time painting in Siyeon's lips, lingering in the memories of them wrapped around her fingers. Swiping her brush against the white metal to get rid of the red colour she looked back up at Siyeon, observing the way a few strands of blue hair had escaped the bun, falling over her brows in gentle waves. 

"You truly are a work of art."

Siyeon lowered her gaze, cheeks burning up in a faint pink from the compliment. Even after all those years she got shy whenever Bora looked at her as if she'd hung the moon. It made her feel good. Wanted and safe.

It took a few more strokes of the paintbrush to add the blue, capturing that enticing contrast between the burning, bloody red and calming, cold blue. 

"Come here."

Bora beckoned Siyeon over with two fingers. The latter shuffled around, closing the short distance rather awkwardly with her bound limbs only to rest her head on Bora's knee, waiting for what would happen next. The answer was rather obvious and easy when Bora spread her legs, sitting right on the edge of their bed, biting her lip. She hooked a finger under Siyeon's collar and tugged her closer, biting her lip even stronger at Siyeon's choked, deep moan. 

Warm lips and an even warmer tongue met her and Bora nearly lost all will to stay upright, clinging onto Siyeon's head with her hands, needing to feel her as Siyeon quite literally took her to see stars, her head swimming from the onslaught of sensations on her nerves. Her fingers dug deeper into Siyeon's scalp, pulling her impossibly closer as she simultaneously ground against her, rubbing herself against whatever she could come in contact with. Siyeon moaned again, a deep, rumbly sound from deep within her chest, and it sent Bora over the edge, her world momentarily collapsing into white pleasure that slowly gave way to her beloved red and blue. 

Bora sat bent over, her hair falling around her face in a bloody cascade, framing her small, flushed face in the most beautiful way. Siyeon grinned and licked her lips, proud to have pulled such a strong reaction from her.

"I expect my reward now."

The wolfish grin of hers, teeth all on display and confidence oozing off of her even completely bound and at Bora's mercy sent another wave of hot pleasure down to her core, leaving her to unconsciously grind into the mattress despite the recent orgasm. Bora bounced up, swiftly rounding Siyeon so she stood behind her. She contemplated whether to unbind her already or not, but remembering the warmth around her fingers she decided not to, and instead kneeled behind her.

"Spread your knees Siyeon."

Siyeon listened and Bora touched her waist, hand slowly moving over her belly back down between her thighs, cupping Siyeon as her other hand suddenly tugged on the leash, tilting Siyeon's head back. Siyeon whimpered but otherwise only slightly ground against Bora. The latter tugged the leash back even further and swiftly entered Siyeon with two of her fingers, knowing she wouldn't need any foreplay considering the past hour and a half or so. The tight warmth engulfed her and Siyeon choked out a high-pitched whine, the collar partially restricting her blood-flow. Bora was careful to move both fast and precisely, brushing against the rougher patch over and over again in unison with Siyeon's tensing body. She could already feel her tremble in her arms, sweat running down her neck, collecting in the dip of her collarbones. 

Letting go of the leash she wrapped her free hand over Siyeon's chin, her plump lips immediately parting to allow Bora's fingers to glide inside. Bora blinked, her heart beating impossibly fast when Siyeon began to suck and she mirrored the slower thrusts with the hand between her thighs. Siyeon whined, complaining at the sudden decrease in speed, her hips bucking wildly in search of relief. Turning her head so she could attach her lips and most importantly her teeth to Siyeon's ear she gently shushed her, whispering words of praise as her speed picked up again, thumb now aiding by occasionally flicking her clit.

Siyeon moaned, panting around the two fingers in her mouth and nearly bit down when she felt a third poking at her entrance. Her eyes rolled back and her body tensed impossibly more, all strength leaving her as she fully leaned against Bora, hoping she would finally push her over the edge. Bora's fingers retracted but stayed on her, gliding through her folds, careful not to touch her sensitive bundle of nerves. Siyeon cried out, writhing in Bora's hold, unable to form any thought except for her need.

"Come for me."

The moment Bora's whisper left her mouth she pushed all three fingers inside, twisting them slightly and Siyeon finally came, her body limp in Bora's arms as she still suckled on the fingers in her mouth. Somehow it left her yearning for more. With how long she had waited, how much Bora had teased her it wasn't enough even though the force of her orgasm had drowned her world in black for a few seconds. She breathed heavily, trying to fill her lungs with as much oxygen as possible through her nose and moved her hips again, lowering and lifting herself off of the fingers still filling her up.

"More," she mumbled. 

"Do you want me to untie you?"

Siyeon shook her head. She didn't care about the restraints, didn't care about the rope digging into her skin nor the numbness in her knees right now. All she cared about was the burning sensation between her thighs, that tight feeling in her lower belly. She just wanted to come again.

Bora got the message and continued, flicking her wrist in just the right way she knew would bring Siyeon the most pleasure the quickest, finally done teasing her. Her fingers left Siyeon's mouth, ignoring her soft whine at the loss, and closed in over the choker, squeezing lightly. Siyeon smiled, happy at the new feeling and let herself go. Another wave crashed against her, not as strong as the first but somehow longer, mixing together with the first orgasmn to actually leave her breathless.

Bora kissed her shoulder and slowly slipped out, careful not to hurt Siyeon's overly sensitive skin. She gently held her up with her other hand, noticing how Siyeon barely stood upright, and untied the rope with her other, freeing Siyeon at last. Bora stood up, pulling Siyeon along with her only to pick her up in her arms. Quick, hot puffs of air met her skin where Siyeon's head lay against her chest, the latter nuzzling her skin with half-lidded eyes.

"I didn't," she stopped to breathe for a moment, not yet having calmed her raging lungs down, "I didn't say I was done."

Bora stopped halfway towards the bathroom, her original plan having been to draw a warm bath for both of them and then sleep, having expected Siyeon to nearly pass out from exhaustion. But instead clear, awake eyes met her, Siyeon gazing up at her with a look that somehow was hungrier than it had been before. Bora blinked, gulping. Maybe the night wouldn't end so soon.

She slowly walked back, never breaking the eye-contact with Siyeon and lowered her onto their bed, the latter shifting until she found a comfortable position on her back. She smirked, her intense eyes still staring deeply into Bora's, beckoning her closer. 

When Bora noticed that Siyeon indeed wanted more she grinned and lowered herself on top of her, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as her hand fondled Siyeon's breast, not quite as gently as before. She wanted to offer her some rest, to let her calm down a bit before she'd continue. Her head was swimming with ideas, her own often insatiable hunger awoken at the sight of her wife coming undone between her fingertips. 

In the end she chose to simply lower herself, trailing wet kisses along her skin, lingering every so often to leave small bites, nipping at the soft skin until she reached the apex of her thighs. Siyeon had already fisted the blanket underneath them, eyes squeezed shut as she awaited the first touch. Bora flicked out her tongue, swiping over her in long, slow strokes, tasting her wetness, both cleaning her up and bringing her closer to yet another peak. Her hands gripped Siyeon's thighs, holding onto her for support as she ate her out, always following the cues her small sighs would leave. The higher the pitch the more she liked the spot and the more Bora focused onto it. 

She could spend hours pleasuring Siyeon, watching her, admiring her. And it's exactly what she did for the rest of the night, Siyeon's soft noises filling the room over and over again, sometimes mixing in together with Bora's own.


End file.
